1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hand-held implements for propelling an amphibious human transport device traveling through water, over ice and over snow-covered ice and for gripping ice to pull the amphibious device out of the water onto the ice and in particular to such a hand-held ice grab and water paddle for propelling and manipulating an amphibious ice rescue sled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art implements provide multiple use functions for propelling and manipulating human transport devices over ice, over snow covered ice and through water.
Prior art implements used for propelling human transport devices over ice have been primative and limited primarily to ice picks and other types of single-pronged implements which have minimal effectiveness on ice and no water propelling function.